what is LOVE?
by konan clyne phantomhive
Summary: no summary..wkwkwk :P baca saja lah..hoho..  :o  *author ditimpuk batu para pmbaca*


**TITLE : KONAN'S TRUE LOVE**

**RATE : T**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : KONAN, PEIN, AND TOBI**

**WARNING : Ini fic gaje yang author comot dari box fb author beberapa waktu lalu..hehehe.. :D ..hasil ketik di hape..fyuh.. =.='a**

**karena author masih baruu,,harap maklum jika masih banyakk kesalahan..selamat membaca..**

**

* * *

**

Jarum jam dinding di ruang makan menunjukkan pukul 06.55, Konan tampak tergesa-gesa seperti biasa,yahu bahwa ia telat masuk ke sekolah pastinya. Dengan memakai sepatu sembari menggigit roti tawar selai coklat kacang kesukaannya. Konan sesekali melirik jam dinding bergambar kucing itu.

"ma, Konan berangkat dulu", Konan mencium punggung tangan mamanya.

"iya sayang." Mama Konan tersenyum kecut memaklumi kelakuan putri satu-satunya itu. Cepat-cepat Konan berlari ke pertigaan dimana dia biasa menunggu angkutan umum disitu.

"stop! Jangan ditutup dulu , Pak!"

"lagi lagi kamu,,telat terus..", omel pak Samsul, satpam SMA BINTANG HARAPAN yang berkumis tebal dan berbadan superbig.

"yah bapak…please pak, saya ga' bakal ulangin lagi deh."

"kemarin kamu juga bilanng seperti itu, tapi diulangi terus kan?hm?" pak Samsul mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"ntar saya beliin pisang goreng deh…dua piring..gimana?" Konan mencoba menyuap satpam killer itu.

"kamu mencoba menyuap saya?maaf…tidak bisa!" tolak pak Samsul tegas.

"yah bapak, padahal saya ada ulangan..huft.." Konan menunduk lemas,memasanng muka memelasnya. Tiba-tiba Tobi lari kearah gerbang menghampiri satpam dan Konan.

"biarin dia masuk pak, nanti biar saya yang menghukum dia." Ucap Tobi membujuk pak Samsul, Konan yang awalnya menganggap Tobi superhero-nya pun lantas membuang muka. Kena hokum Tobi lagi deh, batin Konan lemas.

Usai ulangan kimia, Konan menghampiri si ketua OSIS, Tobi, siap dihukum dengan segala resiko.  
"dateng juga kamu." Tobi mencibir dengan tampangnya yang cool tapi sedikit menyebalkan dimata Konan. Alhasil Konan menyapu halaman di sekitar lapangan basket , sementara Tobi bermain basket sambil mengetawai Konan yang tampak kucel dan kesal dengan sapu ditangannya. Kenapa si Tobi tega banget sih sama gue?ga' tahu apa kalo gue naksir dia sejak kelas satu…meski reputasi gue udah jatoh duluan sih..gue ama Tobi emang beda, Tobi itu ketua OSIS yang pinter, anak band pula, jago maen basket…sedangkan gue?telatan, malesan..tapi seenggaknya gue punya perasaan..ga kayak dia..huh..

"awaaaaaas!"

'duakk' bola basket mendarat dengan sukses dikepala Konan,,Konan pun mengaduh dan mengumpati orang yang melempar bola kearah Konan, tak lain adalah Tobi.

"Ah..sial", umpat Konan sembari mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan pusing.

"haha..sorry,,Nan, ga sengaja..", ucap Tobi dengan nada cengengesan ga' jelas. Konan menatap Tobi sinis, rasanya sangat menyesal telah menyukai si bocah tengil itu. Tobi tersenyum melihat Konan yang manyun dan kesal.

"nyebelin lo!", Konan cepat- cepat pergi dari hadapan Tobi dan teman-temannya.

…..

"Konan…", panggil Pein, sahabat Konan sejak SMP, tapi Konan tak menhghiraukannya dan terus berlari menuju loteng dimana ia menghabiskan waktu menyendiri, sepi…

…..

"Kenapa sih gue bisa sayang ama bocah tengil itu?bego banget gue..gue ga' mau kayak gini terus!selalu diem terima hukuman dari Tobi meski emang gue yang salah..tapi ga' seharusnya gini..reputasi gue udah ancur didepan semuanya…guru, Tobi, temen-temen…gue emang ga' berguna….", air mata Konan pun meleleh, menuruni pipinya yang lembut.

"Konan…", sapa pemilik suara bass yang sudah tak asing lagi ditelinga Konan. Konan tahu itu, tapi ia enggan menoleh. Orang itu pun menepukkan tangan di pundak Konan.

"Jangan jadi lemah gini donk Nan,, aku kangen Konan yang selalu ceria, ga' peduli pendapat orang lain, ga' pernah nyerah buat ngedapetin sesuatu yang jadi impian dia, berani, selalu tersenyum dan bkin orang lain semangat lagi..(orang itu pindah ke hadapan Konan, menatap Konan dengan tatapan yang redup)..Tapi semua berubah, jadi Konan yang cuma pasrah menerima, Konan yang selalu menyendiri, Konan yang sekarang lebih sering nangis ketimbang tertawa. Kemana Konan yang dulu?hm?", cowok jangkung itu memegang kedua pundak Konan.

"Gue ga' tahu,Yo. Gue udah ancur.." Konan hanya mampu menunduk lesu.

"Udah ih,,jangan nangis gitu..", Pein menghapus air mata Konan sembari tersenyum. Perlahan Bila mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Pein, sahabatnya sejak SMP itu.

"Makasih, Pein. Lo selalu ada disaat gue butuh temen.", Konan tersenyum lalu memeluk Pein. Bodohnya Konan tak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya tulus menyayangi Konan apa adanya.

"Nah,,kalo senyum kan kelihatan cantik. Jadi ga' kangen ama Konan lagi deh..hehe..", ucap Pein cengengesan. Konan melepas pelukannya.

"Apaan sih lo?", Konan menonjok dada Pein pelan, gemas.

"Aww…ampun ampun..", Pein memegangi dadanya. "kelas yukk?"

"Males ah,,colut aja yukk?", ajak Konan semangat.

"Hah?colut lagi?minggu ini udah 4 kali kamu colut, Nan", Pein melongo menatap sahabatnya heran.

"Ikut ga' lo?", Konan menggandeng tangan Pein. Pein tersenyum meng'iya'kan ajakan Konan yang menyesatkan itu.

Pein, satu-satunya sahabat Konan yang selalu ada disaat Konan butuh meski tak jarang pula Pein kena getah gara-gara ulah Konan yang suka colut. Pein sangat menyayangi Konan, tapi Konan tak menyadari hal itu. Baginya, Pein masih sahabatnya, partner hidupnya yang selalu ada disisinya. Mungkin lebih berharga daripada pacar.

-to be continued-

* * *

hmm...gomen bila masih banyak typo atau diksi yang kurang pas..

arigatou sudah membaca..

^^/


End file.
